Present Occurences
by Tenshi no Tsukikage
Summary: Side stories of Past Experiences. The adventures of chibiSakurachan after she had been taken in by the Uchiha Clan. Might just leave it as oneshot. SakuraXeveryoneIcanthinkof


**Tsuki-chan: Hello, here with a new story! Well I'm going to say is that this is just a one-shot and if I can think of something I'll add more!**

**Hikaru, Itachi's and Sasuke's mother, I found her real name so she's now known as Mikoto is in here! Same with the father, Fugaku.**

**This is basically random and might not fit in the story anywhere… more like an unrelated side story…. Depends on your view! Anyways, enjoy! n . n**

* * *

"Sakura-chan, who do you like more! Me or him?" Hiro demanded. Sakura whimpered as she shrugged down, trying to look small failing miserably. Sasuke glared at Hiro, noticing he was making his Sakura scared. 

"Hey, don't make her do things she doesn't want to do!" Sasuke yelled.

Hiro glared back "You're just scared that she's going to choose me!" Sakura gulped, she didn't want to hurt any of their feelings. She liked Sasuke-kun but Hiro-kun was nice too… sometimes.

"P-Please don't fi-fight!" Sakura managed to stutter out nervously as she felt their angry chakra growing stronger.

"Yeah, stop putting so much pressure on Sakura-chan!" their female cousin, Michiko, snapped at them. Sasuke and Hiro gulped, Michiko was four years older than them and was scary when she was angry. They gapped as Michiko wrapped her arms around Sakura. "C'mon Sakura-chan, you're playing with me!"

"HEY!" they started but stepped back seeing Michiko's tiger-like glare as she held Sakura like a mother tiger would do with her cubs. They sweat dropped as she smiled adorably at Sakura, dragging her towards the swings where her Hyuuga friend was waiting.

"Hiromi-chan, this is Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, this is my friend Hyuuga Hiromi! Hiromi, we need to protect Sakura-chan from the evil boys! Those boys are bugging her and making her cry, especially Hiro!" Hiromi took one glance at the two year younger pink haired girl and squealed, hugging her.

"YES, we, the kunoichis of Konoha, must protect the princess from the evil shinobis!" Michiko nodded "Yes, GO KUNOICHIS!" suddenly a bunch of other girls appeared, cheering along with Michiko. "C'mon Sakura-chan, we can go to my house!" Hiromi said while Michiko shooed the other girls away.

Sakura felt a bit nervous as the two older girls dragged her towards the Hyuuga compound. The moment they entered they bumped into a long haired boy. "Hey Neji-kun, this is Sakura-chan! I'm sure you remember Michiko-chan!"

"Hello Hiromi-san, hello Sakura-chan." He said politely with a bow making Michiko squeal at how adorable he was. Neji glanced shyly at Sakura and looked away as Michiko released him. Hiromi giggled as she realized what was going on.

"C'mon Hiromi-chan, let's leave Neji-kun with Sakura-chan! He's one year older than her so he can take care of her, right?" Neji could only sputter half-hearted protests "Oh and Neji-kun, some boys keep bugging Sakura-chan so make sure they stay away!" Michiko's eyes widened when she saw Neji's eyes harden at the mere thought of someone bothering someone like Sakura-chan.

* * *

"Is it wise to leave those two alone?" Hiromi giggled "Of course, I'd absolutely love it if Sakura-chan becomes part of the Hyuuga clan! If those two get together their kids are going to be soooooooooooooo kawaii!" Michiko snorted.

"Yeah right, Sakura-chan is going to be a part of the Uchiha clan!" Hiromi's pale eyes flashed. "Want to make a little wager Uchiha?" Michiko's eyes flashed as well. "Depends, Hyuuga, what are the stakes?"

"If Sakura-chan chooses the Sasuke-kun than I'll let you have that steel-edged katana I got from Suna which I'm positive that you've wanted! However if Sakura-chan chooses Neji-kun, and which I'm sure she'd choose, you have to get me that steel-edged fan I've been eyeing!" Michiko smirked "You're on!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

An awkward silence reigned upon the two of them as Sakura played with her fingers while Neji had no idea what so ever on what to do. "Sakura-chan!" they looked up as they saw Sasuke running from the main gates. "I finally found y-!" he was cut off from grabbing Sakura when Neji stood in front of her.

"Can I help you?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm here for Sakura-chan!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as well, he was angry inside. Another rival for his Sakura-chan's affections!

"A-Ano Neji-kun… this is Sa-Sasuke-kun, he's my friend!" she whispered, peeking from behind.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but Michiko-san and Hiromi-neesan said I need to take care of you." He retorted.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt her. C'mon, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand when Neji grabbed her other hand. Sakura gulped; here we go again except this time it was between her new friend and her old friend.

"Ano… Sa-Sasuke-kun… ca-can't N-Neji-kun j-just come w-with us?" Sakura whispered shyly. Sasuke gapped at her, she couldn't mean that! Why would she want some other guy intruding in their time together?

Neji held a triumph smirk while Sasuke glared at him, ferociously. "Fine." He snapped making Sakura smile at him. He was content with the smile… for now. "So what do you want to do?"

"Wh-What happened to Hi-Hiro-kun?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke was silent.

Meanwhile, Hiro was tied to a tree upside down by a leg with tape covering his mouth and rope tied around him.

"He went home." Sasuke grumbled.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Hiromi asked in fake surprise. "Shouldn't you be home, it's getting late." Sasuke frowned "It's not even dark."

"Yes, besides I'll take both Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan home since she also lives with us." Michiko frowned. There was no way in hell she was going to let Hiromi win. Their friendship was put on the shelf and rivalry now settled in, it seemed more fitting between the members of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan.

Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura sweat dropped as the two girls glared at each other.

* * *

"…Bye N-Neji-kun." Sakura whispered, pecking him on the cheek. Hiromi cheered, Hiromi: 1 Michiko: 0! Sasuke glared at Neji, hatred renewed while Michiko groaned in her head! The steel-edged fan cost a fortune, she wasn't going to lose!

"C'mon, let's go!" Michiko felt a smile growing from the corner of her lips when Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand, holding it tightly. Neji glared at the joined hands while Hiromi glared at Michiko who held a victory pose.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Hiromi said with gritted teeth. Michiko smirked with her back turned so Hiromi couldn't see _'Not if I have anything to say about it!'_

When they got into the house Michiko tackled into Sasuke's home "Obaachan, can I sleep over tonight!" she exclaimed. Her face turned red, Sakura-san was on top of Itachi. "Sorry!" she squeaked and ran into the kitchen where Mikoto was and repeated her words.

"Why of course, but why the sudden surprise?" thankfully Michiko thought through this.

"These days people have been bugging Sakura-chan so I wanted to protect her! I know I wouldn't like it if I found Sakura-chan crying and beat up." Michiko gulped when she saw flames erupting behind Mikoto "Yes… we wouldn't…" uh-oh.

* * *

"O-Obaachan, you don't need to stay with us!" Michiko stuttered as Mikoto arrived in her sleeping yukata. "Nonsense, Sasuke is sleeping with teishu (husband) which is good since they need to bond so I'm sleeping with Sakura-chan! Don't worry sweetie, I'll keep all those mean bullies away!"

"Thank you…" Sakura managed to say as Mikoto held her tightly. Any tighter and she won't be able to breath.

"Um… I… uh…" Michiko pouted mentally; she wanted to hold Sakura tightly while they slept. "What if Sakura-san and Itachi are doing something naughty when everyone's asleep?"

Mikoto pondered on it "Yes, you do have a point," hope rose, "but Sakura-chan is smart and strong so she would beat up Itachi if he did something… perverted."

Clank, shatter, kaboosh, **BOOM**! The hope was gone.

"Fine…" she relented; well there goes the thought of snuggling into Sakura while sleeping.

* * *

Michiko yawned, rubbing her eyes. She turned and cooed, Sakura looked so adorable asleep! Obaachan must be up making breakfast. Michiko reached out and gently shook Sakura who mumbled something incoherent, waking up.

Michiko cursed herself; she should have brought a camera! Sakura looked so cute, yawning while rubbing her eyes. "M-Michiko-neesan." She mumbled, looking up at her sleepily. "Time to wake up, sleepyhead!"

"Hai…" Sakura answered energetically.

* * *

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Michiko asked in confusion. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked a bit dull. "Neesan looked so… frightened." Sasuke nodded "Yeah, Itachi-niisan looked so… different today."

"Really, they looked the same to me." Michiko frowned in thought, than again Itachi and Sakura-san did seem a bit more quiet than usual but being talkative wasn't Itachi's style but Sakura-san usually spoke a lot with Obaachan. "Cheer up; what do you guys want to do today?"

"I thought we were visiting Neji-kun." Sakura said, tilting her head. Sasuke felt his chakra darkening at Sakura's words while Michiko shook her head "Nu-uh, let's go… to the park! (_'No… Hiromi might anticipate that and be there_)… never mind, let's just go to Ichiraku, my treat!"

* * *

"What can I get for you three?" the old man asked kindly.

"Um… two chicken ramen and one miso ramen!" Michiko answered.

"Sakura-chyan!" the female Uchiha's eyes widened when a blonde blur body slammed Sakura, sending them sprawling on the floor. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sight of a certain blue-eyed boy snuggling into Sakura's cheek.

"Na-Naruto!" she squeaked as he smiled blissfully, rubbing cheeks with her.

"I missed my Sakura-chan! Where were you all month?" he pouted.

"Ah-hem, who are you?" Naruto suddenly sprang up and glared at Michiko viciously, making her look at him in surprise. He stood in front of her protectively and growled.

"Are you picking on my Sakura-chan? I swear the future Fourth Hokage won't stand for this! Sakura-chan is mine so whoever hurts her has to deal with me!"

"Dobe, we're not hurting Sakura-chan! And what's all this _my_ stuff? She's not yours!" Sasuke hissed. Michiko took a step back. That was some damn freaky chakra he's emitting. Naruto glared at Sasuke as he too started to emit powerful eerie chakra. Michiko blinked in surprise when they stopped at the sound of sniffling.

"Please stop…sniff… why do you two… sniff… always fight?" Sakura whispered as tears started to fall. Sasuke and Naruto gulped as she rubbed her eyes despite the continuously falling tears.

"Well what do we have here?" Michiko looked above Sakura and saw none other than the famous Hatake Kakashi standing there with his usual… porno book. He placed it in his pouch as he leaned forward to look at Sakura who hiccupped. "A cute girl like you shouldn't cry."

"Who… are you?"

"I'm Kakashi-niisan; now tell me who made you cry so I can beat them up for you." (Translation: So I can **_kill_** them for you!) He said with a gentle smile. "CoughOjiisanCough." Michiko faked, ignoring Kakashi's glare.

"I was just sad because Sasuke-kun and Naruto were fighting with each other." She mumbled. Sasuke and Naruto looked away, a bit ashamed of making Sakura cry.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" the two mumbled.

"Hm… seeing as though these two are making you cry, why don't you stay with me today? I don't have any missions and girls like you shouldn't be stuck with boring people!" Michiko bristled.

"You old man, we're not boring! C'mon Sakura-chan, let's go to the park?" Kakashi shook his head.

"The park? Can't you boring people think of anything better to do, besides think of what Sakura-chan wants! Now… what do you want to do, little Sakura-chan?" Sasuke and Naruto had veins throbbing as Kakashi petted the pink haired girl.

"I…I don't k-know." She murmured hesitantly.

"Well let's see, you want to be a kunoichi?" she nodded nervously. "Then why don't we do some easy training? It'll be better than just playing around, so what do you say? I bet I can teach you things you'll never learn at the academy?" Sakura's eyes seemed to lit up at the thought when Michiko interrupted.

"YOU PEDOPHILE, UNHAND SAKURA-CHAN AND YOU'LL GET OUT OF THIS SHOP ALIVE!" she roared.

"You old man, how dare you flirt with Sakura-chan!" Sasuke yelled as well.

"Yeah, she's mine!" Naruto added.

"Who says that she's yours?" Sasuke snapped at Naruto.

"Because I saw her first!"

"She's not a thing, stupid!"

"Well she's not yours either!"

"Grrrr, SAKURA-CHAN IS MINE!" Sasuke declared, making the pink haired girl's cheek turn scarlet.

"You teme, Sakura-chan is mine! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!"

"You guys are both wrong…" they heard a cold voice suddenly state. "Sakura-chan is and will forever be mine." They turned to see Neji with a pissed off look. "We're destined to be together."

"…I'm getting scared." Hiromi announced behind Neji. Running, Michiko had the same idea, they both grabbed Sakura-chan from Kakashi's grasp and ran for their lives.

* * *

"Are we safe?" Michiko asked, hiding behind the trees.

"What are you two doing here?" they jumped and whirled around. Sakura-san and Itachi stood there with curious gazes. Sakura-san's eyes landed on Sakura's frightened face and grabbed her. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

"N-N-Neesan!" Sakura cried, sobbing out loud.

"What the hell happened?" Itachi demanded. The two winced, Itachi never cursed unless he was pissed off. It was well known already that Itachi didn't like it when the little Sakura-chan cried since he became a bit… okay, really fond of her.

"T-Trouble at Ichiraku. Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Naruto are fighting each other!" Michiko managed to squeak out.

"I-It's m-my fault!" Sakura cried, sniffing. "They're f-fighting because of m-me!"

"Michiko… what happened?" Itachi asked with a quiet but deadly voice.

"Uh… we don't really understand the situation… Kakashi-san came over to stop Naruto and Sasuke-kun from fighting but he was acting like a pedophile" –Itachi and Sakura-san twitched- "so we started yelling at him when Naruto yelled that Sakura-chan was his when that made Sasuke-kun and made him yell that Sakura-chan was his. Unfortunately Hiromi-chan found us at the time and Neji-kun suddenly declared that Sakura-chan was his and… we ran."

"We're sorry!" a Hyuuga and an Uchiha must not cry… but facing against a pissed Uchiha Itachi, cry, scream, run for your lives!

"Sakura-chan… shhh, it's alright. Itachi-kun, let's go before Mikoto-chan and Fugaku-san finds out." Sakura-san said firmly. He nodded, it would get worse if the clans had a big dispute over something as petty as this. Besides, those brats –even Sasuke- weren't worthy of Sakura until they grew old enough and come up to his expectations.

* * *

"Now… do you promise to play nice now?" Sakura-san scolded.

"Hai…" the three boys murmured. They were filled with bruises, scratches, and even bite marks. Their eyes lit up at the sight of Sakura, peeking behind Itachi's legs. "Sakura-chan!" they yelled only to stop when Sakura-san pulled their collars.

"Not so fast, this is what started the fight. From now on, Sakura-chan is sticking with me… and if any of you object not only will you face my punishment… Itachi-kun is going to do something you won't like." She threatened. "C'mon Sakura-chan, let's get you cleaned up!" she ended with a chirp.

"Sasuke, let's go. I promised to have shuriken practice with you. Sakura, I'll see you and Sakura-chan later." Sakura-san nodded, leaving with the girl in hand.

"This bet is just getting harder and harder." Hiromi whined.

"Well the harder it is, the better the prize will taste!" Michiko added.

* * *

"Honestly Sakura-chan, what's wrong with Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, and Naruto-kun?" Sakura-san mused as she used a wet hanky to wipe the tear stains on Sakura's face. "They didn't need to fight and cause a ruckus… are you sure you're okay?"

"H-Hai… sniff… someone always gets hurt because of me." Sakura mumbled. "I'm such a horrible person… I only cause trouble for everyone. The Uchiha Clan was so kind to me and the Hyuugas' are nice as well but I… because of me Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, and even Naruto started fighting."

"…if you ask me, it's those three being idiots. Don't worry, things will get better." Sakura-san reassured with a smile. "Besides, if those knuckle-heads start bugging you I'll set them straight."

"Thanks Sakura-neesan!"

* * *

"…Michiko-chan…" Mikoto said in a quiet voice making the girl flinch. "I thought you were going to take care of chibi-Sakura-chan… not start a commotion where Sakura-chan had to come and stop it herself."

"I'm sorry…" Michiko said in a small voice.

"What if Sasuke, Neji-kun, and Naruto-kun had hurt themselves?" Michiko stayed silent. "I'll let this go but if anything like this occurs again you will be thoroughly punished."

It wasn't everyday that Mikoto got pissed off but causing a fight was hardly something that could be let go easily. Michiko bowed her head as she sulked. Her eyes lit up when she saw Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" the girl looked up and smiled.

"Michiko-neesan!" she chirped.

"Where's Sakura-san?"

"Sakura-neesan went with Itachi-niisan somewhere… I think they said for a mission. I'm not sure… ano…. I'm sorry… because of me you got in trouble." Michiko felt her heart melt, Sakura was so… so… KAWAII!

"Aw, don't worry. I got in loads of trouble before I even met you! Um… Sakura-chan… I'm just curious but who do you like better, Neji-kun or Sasuke-kun?" the girl looked confused.

"I like both of them!"

"No, I mean who do you like better than a friend?"

"Eh?" Michiko slapped her face.

"Never mind um but… do you like someone?" the small girl's face turned red.

"Hai!" she said firmly.

"Who is it, who is it?" Michiko chanted.

"…Sakura-neesan, Itachi-niisan, Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-niisan, Michiko-neesan, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san,-." While she continued she didn't notice Michiko smacking her head against a nearby tree.

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE!**


End file.
